


performance

by appapaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Old Age, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appapaw/pseuds/appapaw
Summary: Everyone will attend this performance.
Kudos: 23





	performance

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language.  
> If you find any mistake, inform me, please!

An old theatre.

An old lady with gorgeous curly hair entered. She knew that no one was looking at her, but she still continued to walk as if all eyes followed her from the beginning of the steps to the sprawling stage. The lady stopped next to her seat and slowly looked around the room with her pale blue eyes. Beautiful fingers, thin from a serious illness, touched the soft seat of the first row. The once ruddy cheeks were completely sunken, but this did not spoil the pleasant face that had been tired in the battles of life. The lady casually ran her fingers through her white curls and noticed how the rows began to fill with elderly people who had come here for such a significant event. They all trod lightly up the carved wooden steps; their eyes were darting in search of their places. Someone the old lady knew personally, and someone just often saw on the confusing streets of her town. She breathed heavily of perfume, old furniture, cleaning supplies, and the coolness of the street from the open door at the beginning. She didn't want to sit down yet, because watching how the room slowly filling up was such an interesting activity. Finally, there were no empty seats left. The audience fell silent, turning their haggard old eyes to the stage. Suddenly, the old lady was gently pulled by someone's fingers, and after a while, she still lowered her eyes to the caller. Next to her sat a familiar young man with short, straight hair, thin, low-set eyebrows, and piercing green eyes. He smiled affectionately, tightening his grip on the soft little hand, and motioned for the old lady to take her rightful place beside him. Taking a last breath, she looked around the room, lit up with a kind smile, and plopped down next to the young man. The theatre curtain slowly began to open, marking the beginning of the first act. Actors began to appear on the stage, playing their usual repertoire, catching moments of admiring applause from the audience. And here, the climax, the major player stood in the middle of the stage and greedily looked at the hundreds of young people who are watching closely his movements. Their young faces showed genuine interest. Finally, when he reached the front row, he abruptly changed position, holding out his hand toward a small, fair-haired girl with straggling curls and long, black lashes. She was suddenly embarrassed, but she nodded to the actor in greeting, putting her fragile little head on a thin shoulder of the young man next to her.


End file.
